


Operative Archimedes

by dah884



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dah884/pseuds/dah884
Summary: Glomgold and Owlson have a meeting and it doesn't go well, or does it?





	Operative Archimedes

“What am I doing wrong?” howlered Glomgold. 

“Maybe it’s, I don’t know, the crazy revenge schemes,” stated Owlson. “If we could get back to the meeting, the third quarter numbers in department…”

“I’m smarter than him, I’m tougher than him, and I have more sharpies,” he said holding up one the neon yellow implements.

The owl just pinched the top of her beak as she let out a sigh. “So that explains the executive supply closet.”

“See, so I’m more sharp than he is,” exclaimed Glomgold. “So why do I still lose?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s his family. I mean they did keep him from killing himself last time.” She said exasperated.

“Family?” He said rubbing his lower bill.

“Yes! Family,” she said excitedly. “They keep him grounded, and support him. Keep him from doing anything stupid or crazy.” The owl said the last more to herself. “It’s perfect.”

“Family…” Glomgold repeated before an evil grin crossed his face. “Family!”

Owlson put her head in her hands. “You’re not listening anymore.”

“Call Ma Beagle, I have a proposition for her and her boys,” the evil grin was joined by a manic gleam in his eyes.

* * *

In one of the executive closets which were more like offices used to store Glomgold personal supplies. Zan Owlson held a phone to her ear, looking both exasperated and relieved. “This is operative Archimedes, the gold’s smelting.”

“It’s about time,” said the sharp voice on the other side, sounding both bored and annoyed. “It’s been months, I would expect this from a runt not someone born to this.”

Here it was again. Everyone, absolutely everyone, had to remind her that she was never, ever going to be as good as her grandfather, Artemis F. O. W. L..

“That’s phase one done, and your contingency?” After months working for a mad and obsessed man, the condensing but rational tone was almost appreciated. Maybe when she was in charge it’ll become mandatory.

“Perfectly intact! If anyone inquires, I mentioned it as a means for stability and support, and he took it the wrong way. I have speeches and presentation ready regardless of the outcome with full excuses for having them beforehand. As it was me who he asked to arrange the meeting with Ma.” Owlson answered without letting the annoyance seep into her voice. “As well as a few dummy ones that make it look like I was being naively optimistic while prepared for the worst.”

“That is adequate. We will appraise you of any changes in the future.” The voice grudgingly acknowledged. 

**Author's Note:**

> A. n. This was inspired by a poster at the movies about a month or two ago. Was originally going to have Webby or Lena running from something Glomgold did and run into this meeting. Then watched the trailer for ducktales and this just clicked.
> 
> A. n. Sorry there isn’t more.


End file.
